


she's gone.

by orphan_account



Series: yttd x bang dream au things 😟 [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, a little bit ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: " Lastly, there is something I want to say ... Haha ... Sure enough it's hard for a girl to say this to another girl ... But ...I love ya Misaki, you're my best friend ... !! "
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Series: yttd x bang dream au things 😟 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156289
Kudos: 12





	she's gone.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY FOR THIS i was literally thinking abt "what abt bang dream x yttd au" and this came up in mind

" **And the sacrifice !! The ONE who officially dies with objective incompetence.. ISSSS... "**

" Stop it .. !! Please .... !! "

" Tada !! It was Kokoro Tsurumaki !! "

**That floormaster, Ako Udagawa.. Announced. That smile on her face, like she was excited for this to happen. Made Misaki feel like she wanted to run up to her and smack her in her face.**

_( No ... no no no no .. why ... this !! this cannot be happening !! i- Kokoro .. !! )_

**Before Misaki managed to say something, Kokoro starts speaking.**

" Haha .. Haha ..   
Well ... What ... To say .. "

**Kokoro looks at everyone, in fear.**

" Guys... 

I'm sorry... For tricking ya ... !! "

" .... " **Chisato stayed silent. Looking at Kokoro, in disgust.** " Selfishness ... How could .. you trick us. You ... Because of us .. you're ... - don't you feel any bitter ?! "

" I dunno ... I just ... Dunno ... "

" I mean .. I just can't see you all as horrible people .. even Lisa, Sayo and Kasumi must be good people, really! "

**Lisa, Sayo and Kasumi stayed silent at that comment.**

" .. Misaki "

_( This isn't real .. It's just .. )_

" Sorry .. I even tricked you. "

" Kokoro .. stop it !! I don't believe it .. I - "

" Misaki .... You didn't vote for me

Thats what made it clear. "

" I ... "

" All of you guys ... Are my friends .. "

" So work hard and do your best !! "

" ... aanfffh... K - Kokoro .... "

**Misaki sinks to her knees, she couldn't bare to watch this. She putted her hands on her face. Starting to sob.**

" Lastly, there is something I want to say ... Haha ... Sure enough it's hard for a girl to say this to another girl ... But ...   
I love ya Misaki, you're my best friend ... !! "

**Misaki uncovered her eyes. Staring at Kokoro, she had to say that back. She HAD to. But she couldn't say anything. Anything at all.**

" I - .... waaaaaah .... ! "

" Yes yes now it's over ... " **Ako's smile grown.**

" Rinko Shirokane, chosen by vote, will be the main event. Whereas, you're the opening act. Hurry up and die. "

" WAIT !! NO !! Ako .. !! Please .... !!! "

" Come, wrigglers ! "

**Misaki saw some tubes that came out of no where, what were those leading to -**

**" Suck ALL the blood from Kokoro Tsurumaki ! "**

**Misaki gaped, before she heard Kokoro scream in pain.**

" Gaah ... !! Aaaaaaagh !! "

" AAAAAAAAAH !!! AAH ! AH !! AAAAhhhhhhh.. !! Kokoro !!!! "

 **Misaki turns to Ako.** " Ako !! Please ... I'll do anything ... !! I'll even die in her place just please ... !!! "

" Save Kokoro !! Help her ! "

" Ahaha !! How cuuuute Misaki, why not. I'll give you a chance ! "

" Huh ... ? "

**Ako then shows Misaki a button .**

" W .. What is that .. ? "

" This button is connected to the device of Kokoro Tsurumaki, just keep mashing the button and maybe, the device will stop ! "

" HUH ?! Give me that ... !! "

**Misaki snatches the button out of Ako's hand, then she began mashing the button with her thumbs.**

_Clickclickclick_

_( Kokoro ... please ... )_

_Clickclickclickclick_

_( Don't go ... ! )_

_Clickclickclickclickclickclickclick_

_( We ... We were supposed to escape together !! )_

_Clickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclick_

_( You promised .... when we get out of here, you'll take me and Hagumi to go get ice cream again, like we usually do !! )_

_Clickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclick_

_( If i'd only voted for you ... ! )_

_Clickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclick_

_( None of this would've happened ... or if I told you to don't walk with me all because I was scared ... This would've never happened ... )_

_Clickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclick_

_( So please Kokoro .... )_

_Clickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclick_

_( Don't go ... please don't go ... )_

_Clickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclick_

_( Don't leave me alone here ... !! )_

_Clickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclick_

_Click ... click ... click ..._

_Click ..._

" I .... " **Misaki looks up at Kokoro, her whole entire body was limp, she wasn't moving or breathing at all. There were so much blood on her clothing.**

**Kokoro expired.**

" Kokoro .... Kokoro !! ... No ... !! "

**Misaki started sobbing, she starts mashing the button again. Hoping she'll wake up.**

" We were supposed to go home together .. what about your parents ?! .... Kokoro please wake up ... Let's go back home ... And go back to school again ... With Hagumi !! " 

_Clickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclicklickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclicklickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclicklickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclicklickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclick_

" Just stop .. Misaki. " **Karou puts her hand on Misaki's hand, she immediately stops clicking.**

" It's enough. She's - "

" Waaaha ... Waaaaaaaaaghhhh ... !! Kokorooo ..... !!! "

" Hahaha !! How cuteeee you are when you cry Misaki " **Ako walks forward to where she was, before bringing her hand to her chin, forcing Misaki to look at her.**

" Oh you poor soul, you could've saved her if you'd just put A LITTLE more effort into it ! "

" Y - You're horrible ... " **Misaki speaks up.** " As ... As if you intended to let me save her !! "

" Ooooh ~ don't blame it on me ~ besides...

**with each click that you made on that button, Kokoro suffered LONGER. Ahahahahaha !!** " 

**Misaki stayed silent, Kokoro suffered longer ... Because of ... her ... ? Throughout all this time, Kokoro was in so much pain, and she made her suffer more. It was all her fault.**

_**Her fault Her fault Her fault Her fault -** _

" What ... ? Are you already broken ? Well then. I have no time to spare for you anyways. "

**" For Rinko Shirokane. You're the main event. "**

**Voices and words didn't reach to Misaki anymore, all she saw was Kokoro's lifeless body, hanging from the wrigglers. Misaki then hears a body drop, was that ... Rinko's body .... ?**

**It didn't matter to her anymore. Nothing mattered to her anymore. All she felt was emptiness.**

_" I love ya Misaki, you're my best friend ... !! "_

**That was the only words that repeated in her head.**

**Then after that, Misaki couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. Everything went black.**

**Author's Note:**

> WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH  
> I literally cried while making this Bandori fandom I'm sorry 😿


End file.
